User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 8- Why Not
Main Plot: Chloe ("Runaway" by Avril Lavigne plays as the following scene takes place in Chloes room as she's decidng what to wear) Chloe: Ugh too neon. Too young. Too congresswoman like. Too pink. Perfect. (Chloe puts on her converse shoes as she gets her backpack and guitar case) Chloe: Bye mom, bye dad. (She opens the door and leaves her house) Adrina: Girl, your glowing. Chloe: Must be that face mask I've been using recently, starting to improve. Adrina: Damn, I wish I had that kind. Chloe: Jealous. Adrina: I actually am ok? Chloe: Whatever, today just seems like a great day for me. Opening Sub Plot: Trevor/Arden (At school) Arden: Thanks for the download on my ipod. Trevor: No problem. I figured "What the hell?" and be just friends. Arden: I like that and the fact I mainly have girls that are friends. Trevor: Ahhh nice. Arden: You think Jet might get suspicious? Trevor: Hell no, he may be your boyfriend he's known to be a bad boy. Arden: I know. Trevor: Study later? Arden: Sure. Third Plot: Adrina/Jill (After school in the gym) Jill: Is it too late for volleyball tryouts? Jennifer: No. Jill: You must be the captain, I'm Jill. (Jill shakes Jennifer'ss hand) Jennifer: I'm Jennifer. Jill: Hi. Jennifer: Show me what you've got. Jill: Alright. (Jill picks up a ball and spikes it over the net very accurately) Jennifer: Nice. Jill: Thanks, I have a friend who's on the volleyball team she's really good, she spikes the shit outta those balls. Jennifer: She a freshmen? Jill: Yeah and so am I. Jennifer: Great so two freshmen on the team. You coul be as good as her. Main Plot: Chloe (In the music room) Chloe: (Strums a few chords on her guitar) Trent: Nice strumming. Chloe: Thank you. Trent: This one girl said you sucked but she's not a musician with trained hearing. Chloe: What a bitch. Trent: She is bitchy, trust me. I'm Trent. Senior. (Chloe shakes Trent's hand) Chloe: Chloe. Freshman. Trent: Maybe next time I catch you in here we could have ourselves ike a jam session. Chloe: Yeah ok. (Trent leaves the music room) (Chloe continues strumming and humming but packs up her guitar in a case and start throwing up in a trashcan) Chloe :Oh no. (At Chloe's in her room as "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne plays. Chloe starts crying until her phone rings) Chloe: Hello? Adrina: Hey girl, you had a good week? Chloe: No. Adrina: What's wrong? Chloe: Don't talk to me now. Adrina: Are you crying? I should come over. Chloe: No! No you shouldn't. Leave me alone right now, and don't talk to me! I'm busy! (Chloe walks over to her table and picks up a pregnancy test that reads positive) Chloe: Oh no I'm pregnant! (The next day) Jet: Hey Chloe. Chloe: Jet sit down please. Jet: You ok? (Chloe sighs) Chloe: I'm pregnant. Jet: Wait what? Oh my god, Arden's gonna kill me if she found out. Chloe: That's why we don't tell her. Jet: No I mean like if some blabbermouth gossip spread it around to the whole school and she got word of it. Chloe: Oh my god. (Jet hugs Chloe) Sub Plot: Trevor/Arden Darby: Someone's got a crush. Arden: I have a boyfriend remember? Darby: I know but you and Trevor are really chummy. Arden: Ok, who says chummy anymore? Darby: Lots of people. Arden: Look, like there was that haiku outbreak but I had to turn him down and besides he kissed Adrina on her 14th birthday. Darby: On the cheek. Penn: Aww you look confused. Trevor: I like my new friendship with Arden but I still kinda like her. Penn: The bubbly girl? Trevor: That was Adrina. Penn: The one who's all "Mess with me or you'll be a dead carcass?" Trevor: Jill. Penn: The one who's all nerdy? Trevor: Donna. Penn: The redhead? Trevor: That's Claire. Penn: One of the blondes. Trevor: Obviously the one who does not play guitar and always has a guy with insane looking hair on hr lips. Penn: Is that her? Damn. She is fine. Trevor: Should I tell her? Penn: No, I've been there it ruined it. Trevor: Well dude..... I'm not you! Ok? I'm gonna think about it. Penn: Well then you probably should! Third Plot: Adrina/Jill (At volleyball practice) Jennifer: Great job ladies, see you all tomorrow. Jill: We're gonna stay here. Jennifer: fine with me. (Jennifer exits the gym) Adrina: So you're pretty good. Let's practice with eachother. ("Hit me with your best shot" by Pat Benatar plays as the girls start playing volleyball, then Jill gets better and Adrina gets jealous) Jill: Come on girl show me more or are you a loser. Adrina: I'm not al loser you're a competitive bitch. Jill: Whoa, who do you think you're talking to? Adrina: What's that supposed to mean? Jill: It means I don't play. Adrina: You were playing awfully hard on the court. I'm not afraid to fight you. (Adrina throws a ball at Jill) Jill: Grrr! (The two girls throw balls at eachother) Jill: Fuck this, I'm outta here. Adrina: Fine, I'm no your friend anymore competitive. Jill: Jealous. Adrina: Whatever. Main Plot: Chloe Chloe: I hate this. So much. Why me? Jet: It's fine. Did you plan to like....? Chloe: I wanna keep it. Jet: Wow instant talking. Chloe: Yeah, I do! Ok? Jet: Ok,but Arden will find out. Chloe: I know.... I know. Sub Plot: Trevor/Arden Trevor: Hey Arden. Arden: Yeah. Trevor: I'm kinda wondering if we should still hang out. Arden: Me too. Trevor: Well I still kinda like you and I'm trying to get rid of that feeling. Arden: Trevor, honey. Look some feelings come and go but some just stay with you. Trevor: OK.... Arden: It's probably just a crush. You're in high school. You'll get over it. Trevor: Still coming over? Arden: Yeah. Third Plot: Adrina/Jill Jill: Adrina can we talk? Adrian: Whatever. Jill: I never usually do this sappy, apologetic stuff. I'm sorry. Adrina: So am I, I was jealous. Jill: I didn't seem to care. If youu want me to quit the team I will. Adrina: No. You're actually great. Jill: Really? Adrina: Yeah. Jill: But you've always loved volleyball. And Monica got better and challenged you and-- Adrina: You and Monica are different. You are my friend while she's a bitch. Jill: And that bitch needs a stitch. (Jill and Adrina laugh) Category:Blog posts